prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
In Your House 8: Beware of Dog
In Your House 8: Beware of Dog was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), that originally took place on May 26, 1996 from the Florence Civic Center in Florence, South Carolina. Due to a severe thunderstorm, the power went out during the event, resulting in only two matches being shown on pay-per-view (PPV). The televised event was rescheduled as "Beware of Dog 2" and took place on May 28, 1996 at the North Charleston Coliseum in North Charleston, South Carolina. The two matches televised from the May 26 event were shown again at the beginning of the rescheduled pay-per-view. To date, this is the only WWE pay-per-view event to ever be held in the state of South Carolina. Background In Your House 8: Beware of Dog featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on WWF Monday Night Raw and other World Wrestling Federation television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. Event May 26 Before the event aired live on pay-per-view (PPV), a match for the WWF Tag Team Championship between the challengers, The Smoking Gunns (Bart and Billy), and the champions, The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas), was broadcast live on Free for All. The Godwinns were accompanied by Hillbilly Jim and Sunny. Several minutes into the match, Sunny appeared on the ring apron and approached Billy Gunn while Phineas and Bart wrestled inside the ring. Billy then grabbed Sunny and kissed her, causing Phineas to become distracted which allowed Bart to perform a German suplex and make the pinfall to win the WWF Tag Team Championship. The first match to air live on pay-per-view was a standard match between "Wildman" Marc Mero (with Sable) and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Helmsley attempted to perform his finishing move, the Pedigree, when Mero countered by grabbing Helmsley's legs out from under him and performed a slingshot catapult, sending Helmsley head-first into the top of the ring post. Mero covered a "knocked-out" Helmsley for the pinfall. The next scheduled match was a Caribbean Strap match between Steve Austin and Savio Vega. At the beginning of the match, power to the arena and WWF satellite TV trucks went out and the PPV feed cut out due to a severe thunderstorm. This match, along with the other scheduled matches, still took place but with little light in the arena and not broadcast on PPV. The power and PPV feed were restored just before the ring entrances for the main event match. The main event of the night featured WWF Champion Shawn Michaels defending the title against the British Bulldog. Just before the match began, as scripted, Michaels was served a summons from Bulldog's storyline attorney Clarence Mason. It stated that Michaels was a defendant with the charge of "attempted alienation of affection" due to the allegation of him making advances towards Bulldog's wife (storyline and real life) Diana Smith, therefore causing strain in their marriage. The timing of the subpoena by Bulldog's camp was an attempt to throw Michaels off his game, giving Bulldog a better chance of winning the championship. During the match, as part of the script, Bulldog accidentally ran into referee Earl Hebner, knocking him out for a period of time. A replacement referee (Mike Chioda) continued the match. Shawn Michaels performed a German suplex into a pinfall combination on Bulldog. By this time, the original referee had regained his senses, and both referees counted the pinfall. Both wrestlers had their shoulders on the mat as Chioda counted Michaels' shoulders down, while Hebner counted Bulldog's down. Due to both wrestlers being pinned simultaneously, the match was ruled a draw and Michaels retained the WWF Championship. Results ; ; *Free For All Match: The Smoking Gunns (Bart & Billy Gunn) defeated The Godwinns (Henry O. Godwinn & Phineas I. Godwinn) (w/Sunny) to win the WWF World Tag Team Championship (4:57) *Dark Match: Bob Holly defeated Isaac Yankem *Marc Mero (w/ Sable) defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley (16:43) *Savio Vega defeated Steve Austin (w/ Ted DiBiase) in a Caribbean Strap Match (15:00) *Yokozuna defeated Vader (w/ Jim Cornette) (3:00) *Goldust © (w/Marlena) defeated The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship in a Casket Match (8:00) *Jake Roberts defeated Justin Bradshaw (w/ Uncle Zebakiah) (0:30) *Shawn Michaels © (w/ Jose Lothario) fought The British Bulldog (w/ Owen Hart, Diana Smith, and Clarence Mason) to a no contest to retain the WWF World Heavyweight Championship (17:21) *Dark Match: Ahmed Johnson defeated Jerry Lawler (7:00) *Dark Match: The Ultimate Warrior defeated Owen Hart (4:00) Other on-screen talent ---- Repeated showing Repeated show events *Marc Mero (w/Sable) defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley (16:43) *Shawn Michaels (w/ Jose Lothario) fought The British Bulldog (w/ Owen Hart, Diana Smith, and Clarence Mason) to a no contest to retain the WWF World Heavyweight Championship (17:21) *Savio Vega defeated Steve Austin (w/ Ted DiBiase) in a Caribbean Strap Match (21:27) *Vader (w/Jim Cornette) defeated Yokozuna (8:53) *Goldust © (w/ Marlena) defeated The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) in a casket match to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship (12:36) See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *In Your House DVD & Video Releases * In Your House 8 on DVD External links * on WWE Network * In Your House 8 at CAGEMATCH.net * In Your House 8 (Repeat show) at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:In Your House Category:1996 pay-per-view events